One Chance For Freedom
by Red-Miko
Summary: One Risk.Can change everyone's life.One person.....can change another's heart.One mind can change two hearts,but here......there's no such thing as second chance for freedom.There's One Chance For Freedom.That's all.Inu&Kag Say
1. Her Rage

Hey!Red-Miko Here!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One Chance For Freedom Chp.1"Her Rage"

_Inuyasha ran and ran. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Bullets were being shot his way. Inuyasha jumped high into the sky realizing that was his mistake. The helicopter's bullet's were being shot his way. Inuyasha landed on the ground. Trying to escape every bullet shot. The guards ran on his track"Get back here Half breed!" Inuyasha yelled"Not a chance!" Inuyasha ducked under the very low branch but grabbed it,and went back as far as he could,and let go. It hit the guards directly in the face. Inuyasha smirked"Bull's eye!" He heard a sinishter voice yell"Get him!Don't just let him get away!Fire!" Bullets were being shot. Inuyasha saw the edge"Almost there!" A gurad yelled"I got'em!" He shot. Inuyasha cried out in pain. In rolled onto the ground,and fell over the cliff. He opened his eyes to see the ocean waiting for him. Inuyasha winced at the tumping pain on his back where he was shot. Inuyasha felt unconsciousness take over him. Inuyasha felt water surround him. All he could see was darkness._

Kagome looked at the dark sky. Sango walked up to her"Hey...Kags...you okay?you're suppose to be enjoying yourself" Kagome sighed"How can I...I'm going to get killed for going on some boys yacht" Sango smiled"Not just some boy...Kouga's" Kagome smiled"The wolf boy?" Sango giggled"Yeah...it's huge...we're playing truth or dare...Miroku-

Kagome smikred"Miroku got you so many times last time he should win an oscar" Sango rolled her eyes"Kagome?" Kagome looked at the stars"Yeah,Sango?" Sango asked"Do you miss your mother?" Kagome's eyes softened"Everyday" Kikyo,the slut,walked out"Come on...Kouga's like waiting" Kagome groaned"Well like tell him we're not like playing" Sango laughed. Kikyo had a glass of wine in her hand"Whatever...I'm leaving" Sango called"Don't get yourself drunk,Kikyo!" There was no response. Kagome,and Sango laughed. Kagome looked at the moon"I'd love to do this ever day if I could" Sango smirked"Yeah...awesome huh?"

"Is there a problem ladies?"said a lecherous voice. Sango sighed"Nothing pervert...laid any grls yet.Ask Kikyo...you'll get a yes faster than light itself" Miroku sighed"I do feel hurt by your accusive words Sango" Sango rolled her eyes til she saw a familar rubbing on her backside. sango went red,and slapped him"Pervert!" Kagome laughed so hard tears fell. Kagome saw a body flating up to the boat. Kagome squeaked"Oh my gosh!" Sango gasped"Holy crap" Miroku was beyound shock"Is that a b-

Kagome too her shirt off to reveal her black to piece. Sango whispers"Are you crazy!?" Kagome jumped into the water,and came to the surface,and grabbed the unknown body. Sango,and Miroku pulled him up. Kagome pulled herself out. Kagome whispered"Take him into my room" Sango and Miroku drag him into the first room by the ocean. They sat him on her bed. Sango looked terrified"S...should I go get Kouga?" Miroku shook his head"No!" Kagome nodded"I agree with Miroku...we better keep this to ourselves...we aren't even suppose to be out here.Every girl on here is 16,and every boy is 17.You have to be a least 18 to have access on here,AND,have a license!"Kagome washed her hands at the sink,and came back to the victium. Sango paced. She walked to the door,and locked it. Kagome checked for a pulse"He's still alive" Miroku whispered"He's been shot" Sango handed Kagome her jacket. Kagome put it on,and zipped it up. Sango whispered as she knelt beside Kagome"He's gonna bleed to death" Kagome whispered"No he's not...go get the first aid" Sango ran to Kagome's closet,and grabbed the white box,and ran back over to the bedside. Kagome turned him onto his back,and ripped his torn shirt. Kagome took the tweezers out it's container,and grabbed the bullet that was in him. He figetted. sango jumped. Kagome whispered"Relax,Sango" Miroku asked"Where did you learn all this?" Kagome smirked"You must've forgotten my Father's a experted doctor" Sango rolled her eyes"Brag why don't cha" Kagome bottle of fresh tap water,and soaked a cloth and began to clean the wound. The person grunted in pain. Miroku winced"That must REALLY hurt" Sango elbowed him in the ribs"Shush...she's trying to concentrate" Kagome rolled her eyes"It isn't like I'm playing chess,Say" Sango sighed"Whatever...my bad" Kagome looked in the first aid boak,and grabbed the soap,and combined it with the tap water than began to scrub all foreign material's. He winced at the sting of the soap,and the sensitivity of the wound. Kagome threw it in the garbage when was done"I'll burn that later" Kagome grabbed the scissors and began to remove all dead tissue from the wound. After doing that Kagome grabbed the topical antibotic ointment,Bacitracin,and applied it apon the wound. He winced again.

Miroku smirked"Next you close it up!" Kagome sighed"Uh...no...he was in seawater so it must not be closed up" Sango giggled threw her hand at his hopeless face. Kagome wrapped the coverage tape around him"Hey,Miroku,go get my Tylenol from my bag" Miroku stood"Sure thing" Sango whispered"How are you gonna get him to swallow that pill" Kagome took the bottle out Miroku's hand,and took 2 out the full bottle. Kagome took the torn shirt of of him. Sango gasped"He has dog ear's" Kagome whispered"I've read about half demon's...they're 100 harmless...so chill" Kagome laid him on her lap"can you here me?" Sango whispered"Go get him one of your shirt,Miroku" Miroku nodded. He got up,and walked to the door.He opened it,locked it behind him,and left.Unseen.

Kagome whispered calmly,and kind"We aren't here to hurt you.We're trying to help.I need you to swallow this.Don't ask questions" He opened his mouth. Kagmoe smiled at Sango's surprised look. Kagome whispered"Go get my water bottle,Say" She grabbed it,and handed it to her. Kagome put the pill in her mouth,and let him drink the icy cold water. Kagome sat him up a bit so he wouldn't chole. Kagome smiled"One more" she gave him the pill. He drunk the rest of the water. Sango asked"Did you give him PM?" Kagome nodded"Would you want to feel the pain?He needs rest" Sango smiled"Who knew" Kagome heard a soft knock. Sango went pale"Uh...who is it!?" It was Miroku. Sango opened the door. Miroku walked in,and locked the door behind him. He threw Kagome a black t-shirt,and baggy black jeans. Kagome sat them beside his head"I...think we better let him so this on his own will" Sango asked"Where will you sleep?" Kagome whispered"On the floor...I don't want someone to see him,and like freak out" Sango nodded"Good idea...let's go Miroku" The two got up,and left. Kagome stood up,and walked to her bag,and got her pj's. Kagome walked into the bathroom to change. She took a quick shower,ad put on a black tank top with black minni shorts. Kagome walked out,and grabbed the pillow from her bag,and cover and laid it on the floor. Kagome crawled under the welcoming warmth,and laid down. The lights were already out. Kagome let sleep take over. She didn't notice the amber eyes looking at her blindly.He let sleep take over himself as well wondering...who helped him?

_Midoriko screamed"Kagome!Run!I won't have my daughter being lucked up because of what you are!" Kagome had lack glittery wings on her back,long silky beautiful raven hair,and misty grey eyes. Kagome cried"But Mom!What about you!" Her Father,Akira,picked Kagome up"Midoriko...I love you" Midoriko smiled"I love you both!Now go!" Akira ran out. Kagome screamed"Mother!No!Go back!" Screams of pain were heard from the hut. Kagome screamed"No!Go back! Mother!Mother!" Kagome cried hysterically. Blazes of fire was all she saw.__ Kagome cried"No!Mother!_

Kagome felt someone shaking her. Kagome shot up panting. Kagome felt hot tears arise her eyes til a soft voice asked"A...are you okay?" Kagome looked up to see the boy she had treated looking at her concerned. He whispered"You were screaming mother in your sleep" Kagome wiped her tears away"I...I'm fine" Kagome stood up. He had changed into the clothing Miroku brought already. Kagome changed into her blue jean compris,and her orange tank top. Kagome tyed her air into a low ponitail with her grey ribbon to match her eyes. Kagome walked out"how are you feeling" Kagome had washed her pale face.At the sink by the cupboard.

The boy looked sort of nervous.Like he's never been around a girl before. He sighed to ease his nerves"I have a little pain in my back" Kagome grabbed her first aid"Hold your shirt up for me" He did as told. Kagome unwrapped the bloody bandages. Kagome began to clean it once again,and put the oinment on,and then gave him the 2 Tylenol. Kagome asked"What's your name?" He whispered"Inuyasha" Kagome smiled"Well...I'm Kagome...where have you come from...this is my first time meeting a Half demon" Inuyasha was shocked. She didn't seem afraid by his ears at all. Inuyasha grunted"Why should I trust you?" Kagome frowned"I didn't say you had too...after a few days...you can leave if you'd like...I just want to make sure you're fine" Inuyasha asled"Why do you even care" Kagome smiled"That's just how I am" Inuyasha has never seen a women so beautiful in his life. Kagome asked"so...where are you from...and how did you get shot?" Inuyasha sighed"I'm from the SOTFE" Kagome asked"And that means?" Inuyasha averted her eyes"The Society of the Fedual Era" Kagome looked at his sad eyes"What is that place to you?" Inuyasha whispered"Prison...jail...I'm a slave" Kagome gasped"T...that's horrible!Why do they do that!?" Inuyasha whispered"Because I'm half demon...in they're words...half breed" Kagome whispered in anger"Don't s.say that" Inuyasha looked at her. She looked as though she knew something"What were you dreaming about" Kagome went pale. She looked away"I can't tell you...i might put my father in danger" Inuyasha asked"What happened to your mother?" Kagome whispered"She was killed,because of me...to protect me...to protect my freedom" Inuyasha gasped"Y...you're not human.are you!?" Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth"N...no!I didn't say that!Forget you ever said that!I...I am human!" Kagome removed her hand. Inuyasha took the chain from under her shirt. Kagome gasped"Y...you can see it!?" Inuyasha read in a whisper"1.205...you're just like me" Inuyasha took his chain out. Kagome whispered the number"1.305" Kagome whispered"Please...you can't tell anyone about this" Inuyasha smirked"You know mine...so I can't tell either...or it'd be like telling on myself" Kagome put the dog tag necklace back under her shirtAs did Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked"You were never a slave though" Kagome whispered"Me,and my Father were able to escape the Fedual Era...without being taken to that hellish lab for testing" Inuyasha sniffed"You aren't half demon...then what are you?" Wings came from Kagome's back,her eyes became a beautiful coffe cream color,and her nails beccame claws.Her wings were a black glittery color. Inuyasha gasped at her beauty. Kagome whispered"I'm a DarkShadowFaerie" Inuyasha whispered"Naraku's being dying to get his hands on your kind" Kagome asked"He's the leader?Naraku?" Inuyasha nodded. He put his hand on her cheek. Kagome leaned into his touch. DarkShadowFaeries loved being touched gently. Inuyasha never knew Naraku would tell the truth for once. Kagome whispered"Your hands are so warm,and soft" Inuyasha smirked"So it is true you liked to be touched gently" Kagome relaxed"Yes" Inuyasha thought"_Is it true...that one of they're kisses can make a wish come true_" Inuyasha leaned in. Kagome opened her eyes softly"Only love" Inuyasha stopped right before her lips"what do you mean by 'Only love' "

Kagome closed her eyes,and leaned into his warm hand"Only love can make your most desirable wish...come true" There was a knock at her door. Kagome's beautiful features faded away like magic. But still...she was beautiful. Kagome asked"Who is it!?" It was Sango,and Miroku.

Kagome opened the door. They came in. Sango locked the door. Sango smiled"You're awake" Miroku handed him,and Kagome a plate of food"Brought you food" Kagome smiled"thanks" Inuyasha had a bowl of ramen,and Kagome had a warm roll with powered suger,and a cinnamon hot latte. Kagome began to eat as well. Inuyasha spoke with his mouth full"This is so delicous...I've never tasted something like this" Sango's eyes flashed silver. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango. Sango looked at Kagome in shook. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome sat her plate down,and followed.

_**Out by The Ocean**_

Sango whispered"Does he know your secret?" Kagome nodded. Sango was shook"You can get in serious trouble,Kagome!" Kagome whispered"Chill,cuz,he has found out you're miko by now" Sango hissed threw clenched teeth"Half Demon Slayer" Kagome sighed"If you don't mind...I'm going to finish eating" They walked back in. Miroku asked"So we all know his seret now?" Kagome whispered"I didn't tell her,Inuyasha" Sango asked"Tell me what" Inuyasha sat his empty bowl down"I'm a slve from the SOTFE" Sango smiled"Welcome...well...I"m Kagome's cousin who barely made it from the Fedual Era oh,and join the club" Miroku pouted"Now...I'm still not welcome?" Kagome smiled"You weren't even born there.You're a monk...well you were born there but on the safe lands" Miroku sighed"Okay,okay...I get it" There was a knock at the door. Kagome asked"Who is it?"

"Uh...it's me Kagome,Kouga"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha whispered"Whose that?" Kagome put him in the closet,and whispered"don't say anything" Kagome opened the door. Sango was sitting on Kagome's bed. Miroku sat by the trash can. Kouga asked"You guys okay?" Sango smiled"Why wouldn't we be" Kouga asked"Can I talk to you alone Kagome?" Kagome nodded,and followed him out by the ocean. Kagome asked"What's up" Kouga sighed"Maybe I should've listened when you said you didn't want to come...I hope you aren't angry at me for pressureing you" Kagome smiled"No...actually I had fun...scratch out what my Father's gonna do when he finds out where I've been" Kouga laughed"Same here" Kagome felt him grabbed her hand. Kagome blushed,and looked up at him"K...kouga?" Kouga leaned in and captured her lips. Kagome kissed back. Kouga nibbled her bottom lip,asking for entrance. Kagome gave him entrance. Kagome moaned as his warm tongue slipped into her's. There was a tump from in her room. Kagome pulled back"I...I should go stop Sango from killing Miroku" Kouga smirked"One more dayof this trip" Kagome smiled"One more day of freedom as well" Kouga laughed,and walked off. When she was sure he was gone she walked back into her room. Inuyasha was on the floor. Kagome asked"what are you doing,Miroku,you can hurt him!" Miroku had tackled him seems like. Inuyasha didn't take her offering hand"I am fine...it's already healed by now" Kagome watched him pull his shirt up,and take the bandages off. There was nothing but smooth skin. It had healed. Miroku whispered"Amazing" He let his shirt fall back down. Kagome picked up the bloody bandages,and threw it in the garbage. Kagome lit a match,and dropped it in the trash can. It caught fire. Good thing it was metal. It'd stay inside of it. Kagome put the lid over it. Sango ask"what did Kouga want with you,Kagome" Kagome didn't turn from the trash can"Nothing...he wanted to see if I was okay,because I hadn't played that dumb game with them yesturday...hey was Kikyo drunk?" Sango laughed"Maybe!" Kagome turned toward Sango and laughed. Inuyasha crossed his arms"How long do we have to stay on this dumb boat" Kagome looked at Sango,and Miroku. they sighed,got up,and left. With the dirty dishes. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes"Were you not listening...I told you that you could leave any time you wanted" Inuyasha sighed"I'm surrounded by water...where would I go?" Kagome sighed"One more day...than we'll be back on land...d..do you have a tracker?" Inuyasha went pale"I forgot" Kagome asked in a panic"W..where is it!?" Inuyasha pointed to his arm. Kagome got her poacket knife. Inuyasha yelled"Are you crazy!" Kagome yelled"My father did it to me see!" Kagome showed him her arm. there was a scar. Inuyasha ran his hand along it"you had one?How?" Kagome sighed"I got it the day they attacked!Now give me your arm!They probably alread know we're on this boat" Kagome dug the knife into his flesh. Kagome grabbed his other hand. Inuyasha squeezed her hand lightly in pain. Kagome grabbed the silver bid out. Kagome grabbed a cloth,and pressed it against his wound"Hold that" The device was flashing a bright light red light"This is bad" Kagome got up,and ran to her bag,and got a small tool box looking thing. she took this needle out,and messed with the wires of the device. Kagome grabbed a no so pointy needle,and stuck it in the hole she made. Kagome pressed down. It made this staticy noise. Kagome stood,and a women's voice came"Your status agent?" Kagome whispered"Southern forest...half demon 1.305 spotted.Send back up" Kagome took the needle out fast,and walked out the room,and threw it in the water.

Kagome walked back into the room. Inuyasha was shocked"H...how did you do that?" Kagome smirked"I remeber what my father did is all...he thought,and trained me.So I put it to good use" Inuyasha watched Kagome get a bandaid for him. Kagome took the cloth off,and put the bandaid on. Kagome smirked"They shouldmn't now it was a lie by tommorow,and we should be out of here by midnight" Inuyasha nodded"Okay" Kagome smiled"Great"

_**Midnight**_

The boat came to a stop. Kagome put a cap on his head"Stay close.If they ask for a name say you're Ken,and you're Miroku's first cousin,okay?" He nodded"Got it" Kagome walked out. Everyone was getting off the boat. Kouga walked up to Kagome. Kagome stepped back once"Hey Kouga...um...I should really be going now" Kouga shrugged"i know but I just wanted to ask if you had fun?" Kagome smiled"Yeah...thanks again" Kouga asked"Who are you" Inuyasha didn't like this guy.He was flirting with Kagome"Ken...Miroku's cousin" Kouga smirked"cousin of the pervert eh?" Kagome got angry"The only person who get's to insult Miroku is me,and Sango...and of cousre Ken...goodbye" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand"That shuld keep him thinking" Kagome caught up to Sango,and Miroku. They all seprated. Kagome went with Inuyasha,and Sango went with Miroku. Inuyasha whispered"Won't your Father be-

Kagome whispered"I'm not suppose to be in the dark...I'll transform...hurry" Kagome grabbed his hand and walked up to the house. Kagome kncked up the door til her Father answered. He yanked Kagome,and the boy in. Akira yelled"Where have you been!It's been a week,Kagome!" Kagome whispered"Why are the light's out?" Akira turned the lights on just before she began to transform. Kagome relaxed. Akira looked at Inuyasha"Who are you?" Kagome nodded at him. Inuyasha took his hat off. Akira gasped"You're from SOTFE..." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome laid her head in her hands. Akira asked"Kagome...where have you been?" Kagome sighed"On a boat...with some friends...I'm sorry...I knew you'd say no it I asked" Akira sighed"I suppose you needed a brake but still...doyou know ow muc trouble you would've gotten in?" Kagome sighed"Yes" Akira sighed"What's your name?" Inuyasha answered in a whisper"Inuyasha" Akira asked"Were you able to-

Inuyasha shook his head"No...I was captured" Akira whispered"You're welcome to stay here" Inuyasha smiled"Thanks" Kagome whispered"I'm going to bed" Akira nodded"Goodnight" Inuyasha followed Kagome up the stairs. Kagome walked into her room"Your room is next to mine...if you need anything...I'm in here...some of Miroku's clothing are in there...he use to live here" Inuyasha nodded,and left her room. Kagome took a shower,and put on a black t-shirt,and black jean shorts. Kagome turned her lights out,and walked over to her bed,and let sleep take over. Kagome had her black wings on her back. Akira walked in,and opened her window. It blew Kagome's beautiful silky raven hair,. He smiled,and walked out. After about an hour,Inuyasha walked in,and was surprised she was in her true form. He sat beside her. She winced in her sleep. She wimpered"Mother" Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek. She relaxed at his touch. She whispered"Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was hocked. Something took over his vision:

_W...where am I?" _

_He heard a familar voice"It is me son" Inuyasha turned around,and gasped"F...father!?Mother!?" He hugged his mother. Izayoi smiled"Your older brother,Sesshomaru,is near you.He's been searching for you" Inu Taisho whispered"that girl...has given you access to see us once again,and many times to come" Inuyasha asked"What happened to her mother?" Izaoyi whispered"she was killed,Inuyasha,by the guards of SOTFE" Inuyasha spat"Those basturds" Inu Taisho asked"You have feelings for her don't you?" Inuyasha shook his head"I can't trust anyone-_

_Izaoyi hugged him softly"You don't know what this girl will bring you,Inuyasha...trust one last time,and you will find your most desirable wish" Inuyasha whispered"Freedom" Inu Taisho nodded"Many other things you haven't got to feel,see,or hear" Izaoyi smiled"Like a kiss" Inuyasha turned red"W...whatever,but...she said only love?"_

_Izaoyi nodded"Only love...van make your one wih come true.Only love can build trust.Only love an bring your destiny" Inu Taisho smiled"So...give her a chance..." Izaoyi nodded"Because if you don't...you'll miss your one chance for freedom" _

He came back to rality to see silver eyes looking at him. Kagome whispered"Why are you awake?" Inuyasha hugged Kagome"You let me see my parents again" Kagome hugged him back"Uh...you're welcome" Inuyasha pulled away"Is this my one chance for freedom?" Kagome smiled"You have to find that out on your own" Kagome kissed his cheek,and whispered"Sweet dreams" Inuyasha whispered"I wish I could give you the same" Kagome smiled"Not if I think of you while I'm going to slep" Inuyasha blushed after realizin she had kissed him on the cheek. He stood up"Goodnight,Kagome" Kagome smiled"Goodnight,Inuyasha" Inuyasha walked out to get some shut eye himself.


	2. Pointed Out

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One Chance for Freedom Chp.2"Pointed Out"

_**Month After that Day**_

Kagome wrote in her notebook as she listened to her CD player. Her foot tapped her bed softly. She didn't notice the door open. Kagome hummed the song to herslef. Inuyasha closed the door behind him. Kagome looked up. Kagome took her earphone's off"There a problem?" Inuyasha sighed"I'm bored" Kagome shrugged"Can't do nothing about that" Kagome put her earphone's back on. Inuyasha got curious,and took the notebook out her hand,and read the Haku she wrote:

_This Is the Word Of Darkness:_

_Unseen Rain Unseen face_

_Darkened Heart Darkened Soul_

_Unable to see the difference _

Kagome snatched it out his hand"you can't just take things out peoples hand" Inuyasha asked"What was that?" Kagome sighed"It was an Haiku...a poem with 17 syallables...I did this sense I was a kid with my mother" Kagome hugged the thick notebook to her chest. Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry" Kagome shook her head"It's okay...want me to read one of my favorites from my mother?" Inuyasha smiled"Sure" Kagome flipped threw the book with an excitied face"This isn't a haiku...listen._ Rain feels like tears from the gloomy sky. The clouds look as though they're having a contest. Silver rain. Is what falls out the sky._

Inuyasha smiled"Makes me wonder about rain. Kagome smiled"And my middle name is silver" Inuyasha smirked"Cool" Kagome smiled"My Father calls me by my middle name ifhe wasn't angry with me" Inuyasha snapped"That was what I wanted to know why he kept calling you silver" Kagome smiled"Well you got your answer" Inuyasha asked"What's up with you and the wolf boy?" Kagome asked"What do you mean?Nothing" Inuyasha rolled his eyes"I saw you,and him kiss" Kagome averted his eyes"It was just a kiss...no love was in it...just a kiss" Inuyasha snorted"A kiss is never just a kiss,Kagome.It always has to mean something" Kagome frowned"No it doesn't!" Inuyasha yelled"Yes it does!" Kagome smashed her lips on his. Inuyasha gasped.Never feeling something like it before. Kagome pulled back,and yelled"See...that didn't mean anything!" Inuyasha looked at her shocked"It always means something...maybe not to you" Something shined around Inuyasha's neck. It was a Tanzinaite and diamond Pendant.

Inuyasha looked at it confused. He tried to take it off. Kagome smacked her head"This is just great!And all your fault!" Inuyasha struggled"How!And what is this!" Kagome sighed"The necklace...to...grant your wish" Inuyasha looked at her shocked"But you said only love co-

Realization washed over his face. Kagome looked away sadly"Just get out!" the lights went out. There was a loud crash,and a gunshot. Kagome ran out,and downstairs to see the SOTFE guards,and her Father on the floor. He spat"you basturds!Kagome!Run!" Kagome went plae"No...no!I'm not leaving this time!Father!" Inuyasha ran out,amd grabbed Kagome bridal style"We can't stay!" He jumped out the near by window. Bullets were shot. Kagome screamed"No!No!Dad!No!" She saw a man with messy raven hair tied in a ponitail,and crimson eyes. He smirked at her. Tears clouded her vision as a gunshot was heard. Kagome screamed"NOOOOOO!" Inuyasha ran,and ran. Not stop no matter what,but the cries from Kagome weakened his heart:_W...why do I feel this way toward her.Does she actually love me?_

Helicopter's were heard. Kagome yelled"Stop...I...I know where we can go" Inuyasha skid to a stop,and let her walk. Kagome skid down a hill,and Inuyasha followed. An old fallen tree came into view. Kagome went under it,and opened a door that was under groun. Stairs were waiting for them to go down it. Kagome whispered"Go" Inuyasha went down the stairs. Kagome went next,and latched it shut. Kagome turned a dim light on. Kagome slid down the wall,and cried silently. Inuyasha sighed"Ka-

Kagome yelled"You made me leave my Father behind!We could took them!" Inuyasha yelled"But you couldn't of taken Naraku" Kagome yelled"That's your oppion not mine!" Inuyasha sat beside Kagome"I need to talk to you...about the necklace" Kagome hugged her knees"I'm alone now...I might as well turn myself in...I have nothing to live fo-

There was a familar knock on the door. Kagome jumped out"Dad!" Kagome ran to the door,and unlocked it. Akira fell in Kagome's arm's. Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha helped Akira to the room. Kagome latched the door tightly. Kagome ran back down the stairs almost tripping. Kagome ran to her Father. She saw a needle looking thing in his arm. Kagome took it out,and looked at the container. Kagome asked"Dad!Can you hear me!dad!" Akira whispered"I'm fine...I just need some sleep...it was something to make me sleep...I build up as much chakra as I could to get here" Kagome whispered"Don't leave me" Akira grabbed Kagome's hand"I won't" His eyes closed,and you could hear his steady breathing. Kagome stood,and punched the near by wall"Damn it all to hell!I prayed that this day would never come!I won't loose my Father to this jackass!" Inuyasha sighed"Relax,Kagome" Kagome yelled"Because of you my Father could be dead right now!" Inuyasha clicked"And so would we!" Kagome yelled"At least I'd been with my Mother!" Inuyasha crossed his arms,and looked away"Whatever!I save,and this is what I get!?" Kagome yelled"I never asked to be saved!" Inuyasha yelled"There's more lives to think of then your own!" Kagome yelled"You can't tell me how to run my life!" "Enough,both of you!"

they turned to see Akira looking at them angerly"I want you both to stay at either Sango,or Miroku's house...while I take care of some _business_" Kagome yelled"But Father!-

Akira stood"Kagome!you will listen to what I say!Both of you!" Kagome aighed"Fine...let's go,Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked back at Akira. He had a smirk on his face,but...what for? this wasn't a smirking moment. Inuyasha walked out the hide out,and followed Kagome into the forest. Sunset become night. Inuyasha whispered"I'm so sick of running...I need to find my brother...not run with some little fairy with a temper" Kagome growled"Well walk your own path!" Inuyasha only grunted. Kagome hissed"That's what thought!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Do your kinds head spin around?" Kagome turned and looked at him in flames"Would you shut up!" Inuyasha tensed"Alright...don't bite my head off" Kagome rolled her eyes,and contiued to Sango's house. Where she knew Miroku would be.

_**Sango's House:NightFall**_

Sango let them both in. There in Sango's living room was Kikyo. Kagome grunted"What in the hell is she doing here,Say?" Sango sighed"she wanted to _talk_" Kagome muttered"Talk my ass" Kikyo stood,and wrapped her ar around Inuyasha's"Whoea...whose this hot boy?" Kagome clenched her fist,and stopped herself from cutting the slut's head off. Inuyasha took his arm back,and walked over to Miroku. Kikyo asked"Why so tense?" Inuyasha spat"You smell weird" Kikyo's eyes slit,and Kagome busted out laughing"I'm sorry,but that was funny" Kikyo hissed"I have on expensive perfume...thank you" Kagome muttered"Cheap" Kikyo glared at Kagome. Sango stood in between them"Enough guys" Kagome took Sango into the next room. Kikyo sat by Inuyasha,and touched his soft ears"You're half demon...I've always wanted to meet one" Inuyasha whispered"Really?" Kikyo nodded,and let her hand touched his cheek"Do you want to feel someting you've never felt before" Miroku sighed"Here we go" Inuyasha seemed curious.And Curiousity killed the cat. Inuyasha asked"What?"

Sango asked"What is it?" Kagome explained what happened from the brake in,and her Father. Sango gasped"That's terrible!Is he okay?" Kagome nodded"He has buisness to take care of" Sango sighed"Well...be patient" Kagome,and Sango walked back into the living room to see Inuyasha,and Kikyo making out,and a pale and nervous Miroku. Kagome yelled"Why you!" Sango screamed"Kagome!"

_**Scene Change**_

Naraku smirked"I hope you aren't deeply wounde,Akira" Akira whispered"Burn this house down...I don't want Kagome to return here looking for anything" Naraku turned to the guards"You heard him!Do it!" They bowed"Yes sir!" Akira smirked"things are going as planned I resume,Naraku?" Naraku smirked"Aren't they always,Akira?" Akira smirked"Perfect" Naraku called someone up,and said"Kagura...I want them watched.Don't be seen!" Kagura smirked"Of course" Naraku clicked his phone shut"All prepared...what's your next step?" Akira walked to his truck. Him,and Naraku got in,and the driver drove. Akira smirked"I'm helping you,Naraku...you make the plans" Naraku smirked"Well...put Kagome's files up.She'll be joining us soon" Akira smirked"Things...are coming out great"

_**Scene Change**_

Kagome was on top og Kikyo choking her. Miroku pulled her off. Kagome coughed,soon standing up"What was all that about,bitch!" Kagome spat"You little whore!" Inuyasha was still dazed,by the kiss. Sango sneered"Kikyo!You only want him for his body!Go screw someone else like ummmmm Kouga!Or maybe his other brother Kiba!" Kikyo flipped her hair"Whatever...later Inuyasha" she winked at him. Kagome tapped her foot,and waited for the door to close,and turned to Inuyasha"Come back to earth jerko!" Inuyasha jumped"W...what!" Kagome smiled softly"Did you like that kiss" Inuyasha smiled"Nothing I've felt before!"

Kagome caught fire"You...you...you JERK!FREE LOADER!THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!?" Inuyasha hid behind the couch"I...um forgot about that" Kagome screamed"AH!" Everyone hid behind the couch. There was a knock at the door. Kagome stomped to the door and opened it. Kouga walked in dripping wet. It was storming. Kouga smirked"Hey,Kagome...I saw your Father in a truck...with some other dude" Kagome closed the door"Thanks for the info...but where was he heading?" Kouga shrugged"Heading out North" Kagome looked beyound confused"O...oh" Kouga took Kagome's hand"Are you okay?" Kagome looked up at him"Yeah...I'm fine" Him,and Kagome walked into the living room,but Kagome walked off into the kitchen to call her Father,but his phone must've been out of signal. Kagome slammed the phone on the reciever.

"Whose the dog boy?"

Kagome looked over to see Kouga closing to kitchen door,and then sit on the counter"Inuyasha...long story" Kouga asked"Why you so tense" Kagome muttered"I'm not" Kouga slid off the counter,and took Kagome's hand"You are" Kagome glared up into his hazel eyes"I'm not!" Kouga smirked"You are" Kagome yelled"I'M NOT!" Kouga laughed"Temper,temper" Kagome huffed"Whatever" Kagome grabbed her chin,and pulled her head up toward him"Kagome...there's something I've wanted to tell you"

Kagome asked"That'd be?" Kouga sighed"I have strong feelings for you,and...

He trailed off. Kagome didn't feel the same for some odd reason. she use to have a major crush on him. A vision of Inuyasha looking her way flashed. Kagome shook it off,and looked up at Kouga"Kiss me,Kouga" Kouga captured Kagome's lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome didn't feel that spark she did on the boat anymore. The kiss seemed like nothing. They pulled back. Kagome sighed"Kouga...I...I'm not sure how to say this...but...I don't feel the same toward you" Kouga smirked"I understand" (_**Yeah right**_)

Kouga let go of her waist"Sorta figured that" Kagome whispered"I'm sorry,again" Kouga smirked"It's alright...I'm going to go...uh...if you need me call me" He walked out before she could say anything else. Kagome sighed. She didn't notice Inuyasha walk in. Til he was in front of her. Kagome jumped"You scared the hell out of me,Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grunted,and scratched the back of his head"Um...I'm sorry,about that kiss with Kikyo...she kissed me,and I sort of lost myself there" Kagome muttered"Yeah...that's how you wake up naked,and wonder where your money went" Inuyasha asked"What?" Kagome shook her head"Nothing...sorry" Inuyasha ran his hand down hre arm. Kagome relaxed. Inuyasha smirked"I have this odd feeling...I can't describe when I'm around you...it's warm" Kagome's eye widened in shock at her thought"_Could he possibly feel the same way towards me?_" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She smashed her lips on Inuyasha's. His hands went to her waist,and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled him closer. She backed up into the counter. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure. Kagome moaned in pleasure. They didn't notice the door open,and two heads peek in. Sango closed the door,and gasped"Whoea less than 30 seconds" Miroku smirked"Kagome's getting all the kisses today" Sango rolled her eyes,and kissed Miroku softly on the cheek. Miroku blushed,but had that perverted grin. Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku shocked sango by capturing her lips into a heated kiss. They WERE'NT going out. She just wanted him to get that potuy look off his face,but he had that eager feeling to kiss her. Kagome kissed back without hesitation.

Kagome pulled back,and looked up into his eyes"I...I'm sorry...I did-

Inuyasha whispered"Shhhh...it's okay" He captured her lips into a sweet kiss" Kagome smiled,and kissed back.


	3. The Unstoppable

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!

One Chance For Freedom Chp.3"The Unstoppable"

Kagome woke up,and squinted at the sun. Kagome sat up,and looked around. Inuyasha laid beside her. they fell asleep after watching a movie. Kagome stood up and stretched. Kagome walked out the living room,and up the stairs. Kagome opened Sango's door to see Sango in Miroku's arms. Kagome smirked,and closed the door slowly. Kagome jogged down the stairs,and into the living room. Kagome put on her shoes,and walked outside,and down the street to her home.

_**249 Wayside Road**_

Kagome stopped in front of the burned down house. It wasn't exactly burned down,but it was black. Kagome whispered"Wha...what happened?" Kagome walked into the house. Everything was burned. Kagome picked up the burned picture of herself,and her mother. Kagome dropped it,and the glass of the frame smashed. The picture was safe. The frame wasn't.

Kagome put it in her pocket,and walked up the stairs that was barely there. Kagome went into her room to see that everything was destroyed like someone just knocked over everything. Slid to the floor. Her phone began to ring. Kagome looked at the I.D.

It was Inuyasha. Kagome sighed,and answered"Hello?" Inuyasha asked"Where'd you go?" Kagome sighed"'My house...someone burned it down" Inuyasha asked"What?Who?" Kagome muttered"Probably Naraku,and the guards of the socitey" Kagome crawled over to her bed,and grabbed a silver case,and pulled it back,and then opened it. There was many pictures and underneath was many bottles of a substance that was blue. Kagome put her mother's picture in it,and closed it"I'm on my way back" Inuyasha whispered"Be safe" Kagome nodded"I will" They both hung up. Kagome put the silver case under her shirt,and made her way out the house. She knew she was being watched. Kagome saw Sango's house coming into view. Kagome turned around to see a women with long dark hair,and crimson eyes. She looked at her in the corner of her eye. Kagome walked up to Sango's house,then walked in. Kagome took the case from under her jacket. Sango walked up to her"What's that?" Kagome shook whispered"It's that case I told you about" Kagome opened it,and pushed the pictures out the way,and showed the bottles to her. Sango gasped then whispered"The Instance Liquid?How did you-

Kagome closed it"My mother gave it to me...she said it's very powerful,and that I had to drink it" Sango asked"What will it do?" Kagome shrugged"Beats me...go put it in your room" Sango took it,and nodded.

Kagome walked into the living room to see Miroku,and Inuyasha playing the Xbox 360

Kagome rolled her hands"Sorry to worry you,Inuyasha" Inuyasha only nodded. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Miroku yelled"I've got it!I've got it!Almost there!" Inuyasha jumped up"I won!" Inuyasha fell over.

Sango walked back in"would you guys turn that off...it's about to storm,and to much electricty will turn it off. Miroku shot up"Rematch!" Sango hit him on the head,and yelled"I said turn it off!" Miroku fell to the round"Yes ma'am" Sango walked off into the kitchen. Kagome was drinking a grape soda. Sango jumped"Those are Kohaku's...he gets very angry when someone drinks his sodas" Kagome asked"Where is he anyway?" Sango sighed"At a friends for summer...won't be back til it's time to come back but he always keeps count" Kagome rolled her eyes"He'll get over it" Sango sighed"Whatever you say,and you only drink soda when you're upset" Inuyasha listened at the door. Kagome finished the rest of the soda,and aimed it at the trash can and shot. It landed precisely in the trash can. Inuyasha walked in"Sango...can I talk to Kagome" Sango nodded,and walked out. Kagome muttered"Aren't you gonna finish your game?" Inuyasha shook his head"Sango kicked us off it" Kagome nodded,not really caring. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin"There's something else bothering you,Kagome" Kagome looked up into his eyes"What do you mean" Kagome slid off the counter,and grabbed a coke,and was about to open it when Inuyasha took it out her hand"I heard Sango say you drink a lot of these when you're upset" Kagome sighed"Theat's her imagination...can you give it back now" Kagome reached for it,but he put it way over his head. Kagome walked up to him,and reached for it,but she couldn't reach. Inuyasha pulled her to him. Kagom looked him in the eye"There's nothing wrong with me" Inuyasha whispered"There has to be.You just finished a soda,and now you want to drink another...they aren't good for you...what's wrong with you,Kagome?" Kagome sighed"Fine...my Father's hiding something.Including what Kouga told me yesturday.He's never kept something from me" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...relax...I'm sure he has a reason for not telling you whatever it was" Kagome muttered"He went north...and didn't even say goodbye" Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek"Everything will be fine...he probably wanted th chase Naraku down" Kagome relaxed"You're right...I'm overreacting" Inuyasha sat the soda on the table"Better?" Kagome nodded,and smiled"Thanks" Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome kissed back. They soon pulled back. Kagome smiled"I'm going to go take a quick shower" Inuyasha kissed her cheek"Alright" Kagome walked out the kitchen to the bathroom upstairs. Kagome undressed,and go into the shower then turned the shower on hot. Kagome let the heated water cure her aching muscles"

_**25 Minutes Later**_

Kagome dried off and put on her under clothing. Which were black. Kagome then put on plain black t-shirt that was loose on her,and black jean shorts. With ankle socks. Kagome sat on Sango's bed,and grabbed the silver case. Kagome opened it,and grabbed only one bottle,and like ,magic it was replaced. Kagome closed the case,and opened the glass bottle. A mysterious blue vapr came from out the bottle. Sango walked in"You're about to drink it?But you don't know what it does" Kagome sighed"I'll have to trust my mother" Kagome drunk the blue liquid. It tasted minty,and...sorta good. Kagome just had to close her eyes for a mintue. She heard someone saying her name. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango looking over her"You fainted are you okay?" Kagome took Sango's offering hand. Kagome asked"That was weird" Sango gasped"Your eyes they're silver" Kagome ran to the mirror. He soaked her spilling over her shoulder's. Kagome gasped. She saw a Pink and Black Butterfly with Tribal on her neck. Sango whispered"That's hot,but...how'd you get it?" Kagome shrugged"I...don't know" A knock came on the door. Kagome called,as she put the case under the bed"Who i it!?" It was Inuyasha. Sango called"Come in!" Kagome yelled"Sango!" Sango gasped"Oops!" Inuyasha walked in. Kagome looked away,and covered the tactoo with her hand. Sango laid back on the bed like she hadn't been disturbed in the first place. Inuyasha asked"Why you guys so tense?What'cha hiding?" Kagome muttered"Promise not to faint?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes"Come on" Kagome sighed"I drunk this blue liquid...before my mother died she told me I had to drink it when I got older...so...this is the results"

Kagome removed her hand and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked confused"What?There's nothing there" Sango pointed"It's right there!You don't see it!?" Kagome looked in the mirror"I know why he can't see it" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha,and captured his lips. Inuyasha gasped but then kissed back. Kagome pulled back"Now do you see it?" Inuyasha gasped. He ran his hand along the tactoo. Inuyasha looked into her silver eyes"All this happened becuase you drunk the Instance Liquid?" Sango gasped"You know about it!?" Inuyasha nodded"My mother use to drink that a lot...it was to keep her miko powers in check...but I never actually saw what she looked like when she drunk it" Kagome asked"This increase my powers" Sango was no where to be seen. They turned around to see her drinking a bottle. Kagome yelled"Sango!" Sango had a red falme engluff her hand"Awesome!" Kagome sighed"Curiousity killed the cat!" Sango only laughed"This is so awesome!" Kagome rolled her eyes"This may have side affects,Sango,on you of course" Sango yelled"What does that mean!?" Kagome only laughed.

_**Sorry i have to cut this short but I have to switch computers,and I can't take this document with me.So be nice.I'll have chappy 4 up in a jippy!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Red-Miko**_


End file.
